Get to my level
by AnimeHYPERZone
Summary: Sebastian is the famous actor of America. He stops in England because a big movie shooting. He visits the Demon's Web since it was the 'best restaurant'. In the process of eating lovely food he meets a Ciel, the famous waiter. AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**First time writing Sebastian and Ciel. It's modern time and OOOCCCC AAAUUUU. Now if you don't like it fuck off! **

**Story for Bri. **

What. The. Hell. The pale slender body curled into a ball as he felt a cold breeze brush against him. Why is so cold? What was the heater on? Too many question so little time. The navy haired boy had work and the comfort of his warm blanket was making it irresistible to depart from it. But if he didn't go to work he would have no food this week. Work or sleep? Sleep. Enough, he was going to be late. His damn boss Claude is such a pain in the ass. With a few cracks of his bones he threw the covers off of him, exposing his never to be tanned skin. Not a single scratch blemished his creamy smooth skin. He glanced at his clock as he noticed he had about an hour before his day in hell began. "Damn job, damn people, damn life."

He dragged his body to the refrigerator and slung it open, examining the contents within it. "Shit, Garbage, trash. Yup, going to work might be the best thing." Shutting his door, he settles for toast and butter. Like always. He sat at the table and grabbed his overdo bills. How was he suppose to pay these bills in time? He guess he could wing it. Maybe become a prostitute. They get A LOT of money. But he might get a disease. This is hopeless. Finishing up his toast he went into the bathroom and stripped out of his clothes. He tip toed in the shower and turned on the water, pulling the knob to set the water to come from the top. He didn't care if it was cold at first it helps him wake up anyways.

"Ah..." The water felt nice. The kinks on his neck loosen which means he could relax more. He then grabbed the soap and lathered it in his hands and started to rub it on his body. He didn't miss one spot, he made sure of it. Once he felt himself worthy of being clean, he reached out the shower curtains to grab a towel but his hand hit against soft flesh. The boy snatched his hand away and yelled.

"What... Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?" He eyed the shadow from his shower curtains and saw he was coming close to him. "Back the fuck away!" He looked around for an exit but was unfortunately trapped. A hand grabbed the curtains and scooted it to the side and the navy haired boy took that chance and tackled the person to the ground. Naked or not he wasn't trying to die yet. He wrestled the person to the ground and straddles his waist, gripping his arms around the persons neck. "Who are y- Alois?"

He looked at the boy the size of him, with blonde hair that stopped at he end of his neck and bright blue his gazing at the boy. He just wanted to slap him. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to talk to your best friend? I came to get you Ciel."

"Well you could of knocked idiot." With that said he got up and headed to his room.

"Ohh... I saw you penis. It wasn't erection so you don't find me sexual appealing?"

"Nope, I saw you as a low life twit." Ciel grabbed black checkered shorts and a tight t-shirt that said 'fuck off' in bold letters. He grabbed his eye patch and tied it around his face. "Did you bring me something to eat?"

"I brought you the leftovers I ate for breakfast."

Ciel frowned and received his combat boots and put them on. "Why would I want to eat from you?"

He blonde shrugged "because you want to be as close to me as possible baby."

"Ugh you're so annoying."

"I love you too."

The boy went to the table and glances at the food in the container. He grabbed some bacon and stuffed it in his mouth "Isshh good."

"Chew with your mouth closed asshole."

Sounds began to blur all around the room and Alois noticed it was his cellphone. He pressed talk and held it against his ear. "Hey what's up? Oh hi... Yeah? Maybe~ oh okay! Bye see you tonight." He clicked end and squealed in delight.

"Who was that? Another play mate for tonight?"

"Noooo. It's my first real date. I wonder what I'm going to wear. It has to look fucking amazing to impress him."

Ciel stuffed more food in his mouth, smiling wildly. It was nice to see his friend so happy. He haven't had a real relationship so it would be nice to see him with someone. "Are you ready or do you want to go shit your happiness?"

"Let's go baby. I need to go shopping."

"But you have so many outfits at home."

"Yes but I need another one, some new, fresh, and something to show off my cute little ass." He shook his butt in his tight yellow booty shorts to prove his point.

With a slap to the blondes ass the blonde jumped and giggled "Yeah yeah... Lets go."

They made their way out the door and down stairs out the door of the apartment building. They went around the building to the side parking lot, spying a 2011 Sudan.

"How can you afford this but not a nice house?"

"How about you shut the hell up and say I told you how?"

"Sorry sorry, I didn't know it was that time of the month princess."

Ciel rolled his eyes and ignore the comment as he opened the door and slid into the leather seats. "I thought you came to pick me?"

"I did but your car. I wanted to been seen in it."

"You drive then I don't feel like it." Alois smirked and crawled over to the drivers seat and onto Ciel's lap. He quickly grabbed the boys face and gave and teasing lick to his cheek. Ciel snorted unfazed and scooted the seat back to give more room to them. He then lifted the blonde off of him and slid out to the passengers seat. "You have major problems." He said when he was buckling his seat belt.

"You loved it. Now, lets make this beauty purr for the king."

The engines roared as the car came to life. They drove off down the street to the pits of hell or Ciel's job.

**XXXXXX**

The restaurant was packed. People here and there, waiter running around serving customers. It was a normal day at the Demon's Web.

Ciel walked through the storm of people and smells, waving and saying hey to those that passed him. He busted through the double doors and headed straight to his dress shirt and tie. Today's theme was bummy. So he sloppily buttoned his shirt up and loosely put his tie on. His outfit looked perfect. "Ciel, where is Ciel?"

The navy haired boy knew who it was. Boss. He turned around and did a playfully salute. "Ready for business sir." He smiled looking at the tall man. The man's hair was sloppy but it was an elegant messy. He had slender glasses that slightly hid his golden eyes. His body structure was built but not too muscular. It was the perfect size. If he wasn't Ciel, he would go for him.

"Good, we are a bit busier then usually and I'm happy to see you here on time Phantomhive."

"Yeah this time I had to, running out of money in my pockets."

The tall man smirked in amusement and headed to his door. "I have business to take care of Phantomhive. See you after work."

Ciel looked over at the orders of food being displayed on the table to be brought to the tables of the awaiting customers. He took action and grabs three plates and the table number, he went out the double doors with a genuine smile across his face. He was a natural. Everyone adored him for his talents at serving. He was the star, the idol of the restaurant. Everyone tried to copy him but they just couldn't have the poise like him. He was **the** Phantomhive. Or as people started to say; Lord Phantomhive. Yes his apartment wasn't so great and it seems like he doesn't have much money but actually he has lot then what people expect. He just put 75% of it in his savings. The object he's trying to buy is very expensive and he's so close to buying it. Soon he would buy it. Soon enough he was at the table and he placed the plates on the table and greeted them "Oh dear, looks like I woke up too late. I have the wrong pants on and I didn't have time to fix my shirt. I'm so very sorry." He eyes glowed with the fake sorrow he sported as his pink bottom lip grew to a pout.

"Oh sweetie it's alright. You are still stunning. What's today's theme?"

"Bummy Monday. We all are dressed but not to impress."

"You all are still lovely. Especially you Lord Phantomhive."

The boy bowed a bit "I aim to please miss. You have a great day."

"As to you but hold on a second."

Bingo

She reached into he purse and took out two bills. "For your hard work."

"Oh I shouldn't ma'am."

The woman shook her head "No please take it. You deserve it Lord Phantomhive."

He smiled happily and took the two bills, stuffing them in his back pocket. Ciel thank them again and headed back to the kitchen to serve more orders. Once he was behind double doors again he grabbed the bills and examined him. Two fifty dollar bills.

"HELL YEAH! ONE HUNDRED DOLLAR TIP BITCHES."

Everyone looked at him in disbelief. One waiter named Hannah walked up to him "How did you get a 100 dollar tip Phantomhive?"

"OHHH you know. My acting skills are quite amazing Hannah." She scrunched her nose and turned away with a whip of her hair. "Whatever."

What. A. Bitch.

It didn't concern him. He could care less about that Venom wench. The only thing that matter was the money heading to his prize possession.

Suddenly, everyone started to go frantic and went to look outside the door constantly.

"Hey Bard, what happened?"

The dirty blonde turned around with worried eyes. "The-The-The-"

"Spit it out stupid!"

"The actor... Sebastian Michaelis."

Ciel froze. **The** Sebastian Michaelis. At this restaurant? The heavens must be calling out or he must be in a beautiful, wonderful, delicious dream. But what are they suppose to do? Well this is one hell of a day.

Claude bursted through the door hearing all the commotion from his office. "What happened?"

"S-Sebastian Michaelis."

"Really? Great! Give him the best seat and the waiter."

Everyone looked around. Who was going to be the waiter for him? Everyone would mess up everything. Then, all eyes went towards Ciel. He blinked twice before looking speaking. "Me. You want me to serve the most famous guy on the planet?"

In sync everyone respond "yeah..."

Well then, Ciel would have to pick up on his acting skills as well because this was going to be tricky. Ciel fixed his messy attire to make it look like a decent messy. He cleared his throat and walked out with a menu in gear.

"Wish me luck peasants."

The handsome man stood at the counter waiting to be served. Sebastian turned it dark red eyes to the upcoming boy and smile gently. Ciel took a deep breath and walked up to him with an award winning smile. "Hello there . Surprised to see you here today at the Demon's Web."

"Ah yes, I've heard in the news papers about the award that was given to this beautiful restaurant. I just thought I'd come a check it out myself."

"Well wise choice sir-"

"Call me Sebastian."

"O-Of course si- Sebastian. Right this way."

Might as well put on a little show for him. Ciel walked ahead to the table, giving a little sway in his hips along the way. "Which table suits you best Sebastian?"

"Hm, I say close to the wall. Somewhere a bit private."

"Of course."

The two walked around tables and people, glancing at the stares of the two. It felt like their were equal. Like both of them were the same people. He wanted to be like that. He wanted that power to be the same as him. It would make him feel like a real Lord.

Soon enough they can across the table Sebastian desired. "Here we are. And here's your menu. Anything else?"

"Yes, what is the best thing here?"

"Um, we have our famous roasted duck with raspberry glaze?"

"That sounds delicious. I would like that If you don't mind."

Ciel wrote the order on his notepad. "Alright. I will have that prepared for you later on. Anything to drink?"

"Ah yes, red wine. One glass."

"Ok ill be with your drink very soon." Ciel took that cue and left to the double doors. Once he was behind him once again he slid to the floor with the order in his hand.

Everyone rushed over to him asking questions that his mind couldn't comprehend at the moment.

"J-Just back the fuck off."

Bard pushed passed all the low life fucks and got in Ciel's face. "Well? Spit it out. How did it go?"

The navy haired boy pushed him aside. "It went fine. He was in a happy mood and he seemed really impressed with the place. Now I have a order from SEBASTIAN that needs to be carried out. **Now**."

The chefs of the kitchen grabbed the order and scurried to their station to get started on the meal that might give the restaurant the best review ever.

**XXXXXX**

The order was complete. It looked mouth watering. It was flawless. It had to be flawless. Putting the finishing touches on the order, the chefs examined the meal once more. "Perfection."

Ciel came to look at it as well. If this doesn't get them promoted what will? "Alright alright. Unless you want to marry this and explain why Sebastian's meal is being delayed be my guest."

"Sebastian?" The boy didn't bother to look at them as he took the plate of food. "Yeah, he told me to call him that."

With that said he walked out to be judge on something that might make or break his career.

**Took my 9 hours to finish this. I was distracted though. But anyways REVIEW PLEASE TELL ME HOW I DID LOVELIES. But until then. See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well... Seeing the good comments and also the fact I read over and fixed my typos. I just got sick so bare with me too. **

The moment of truth. This is it. No more fooling around because this would either make or break him. This time, he did every perfectly and precisely. Not a flaw to be noticed, hopefully. As he got closer and closer he noticed he wasn't breathing and began doing so. 'Focus Ciel, he's a Customer like everyone else.' A really rich one with a lot of power. He soon made it to the table and sat the food down.

"Your meal."

He watched the man nod a thank you and grabbed his fork and knife. Ciel stood there watching carefully as the man began to chew the meat. 'I hope those chefs did their best'. Sebastian swallowed the meat and blinked a few times. Well how was it? Shitty, delicious, horrible, wonderful?! God he hated waited. The waiting made him have a mental break down.

"Hm..."

Dammit SPEAK. He may not be a food critic but his opinion matters greatly.

"This is fantastic."

"I knew you'd hate it deep apol- wait what?"

"I like it. The flavor was right on point and the meat was cooked to perfection. You done well."

Ciel wanted to go break things in pure joy. This way great news. The restaurant will remain King. Ciel needed to go back to tell the others of what happened. He started to walk back but was stopped by a strong hand grabbing his wrist. Those hands belonged to Sebastian. Damn he had some nice hands on him. It fit his dominate structure. Ciel turned around and eyed the man. Sebastian's blood red eyes pierced his crystal blue ones. It made him want cower to his knees. They held that much authority. "Yes?"

"May you keep me company while I finish my meal?"

Keep him company? 'Baby I will do more then that.' Eating with a star. 100 points added to his fame status.

"Sure but I have to inform my co-workers and boss." With that he walked off towards the kitchen. This day... God this day was perfect. He soon reached the kitchen. Once he was in, he slid down to the floor, recalling all the past events that just happened. This can't be happening. This was all too good to be true.

With his stunned look in gear and crowd of people came and circled him with explanations on what happened when serving the superstar. "Get the fuck away from me! Calm your tits and dicks. One fucking question at a time."

Bard with his aggressive attitude barge through people and grabbed Ciel by the collar. "What. The. Hell. Happened? Details I need them. Now."

The boys shoved him out the way. "Don't mess up my shirt ass wipe. He just said the food was great. Now move your head to different direction. You breath blowing against my face is making me sick."

A smooth punch shot dead on Ciel's arm. "Shut up. I hope you didn't queer anything up. Sebastian is a straight man and he is going to stay like that. I hope you didn't try to do anything all queered. I don't want him to think that this is a gay restaurant."

Just because Ciel is gay does not mean he was going to make Sebastian gay. He had a bit of common sense. "I know I know. You do not have to tell me twice I know how to act in front of people Bard. You stupid heterosexual go do your work."

Barred muttered a whatever and went off. Ciel stood up and dusted himself off. He then told everyone that he was going back to the table because Sebastian wanted him to accompany him. So after he said that he went out. As he walked off he thought of all the ways that something could go wrong as he sat there with Sebastian. This is going to be a long night he already knew. As his mind was crowded with thoughts he was already at the table. Sebastian gave him a light smile and continued eating his duck. Look at him; He has no care in the world. He's skin was smooth and it seem like he never been in a fight. But he probably works out. He has a delicate smile but a smile like that always hides something.

"So..."

Ciel was immediately pulled him his thoughts as the rich, smooth, and deep voice echoed to his ear. That voice made his pants tighten. What was he suppose to do again? It had something to do with that voice calling out to him. God it made him horny. Wait, calling? Oh that's right he was suppose to be talking to the man. Dammit fan fiction readers, they were suppose to help Ciel snap out his thoughts. { A/N: Im that kind of person who likes to interact with the readers sometimes. }

"Sir?"

The boy mentally slapped himself and blinked a few times before returning his gaze on Sebastian. "Oh sorry, I was in deep thought. As you were saying?"

"What is your name?"

"Oh, I'm Phantomhive. Ciel Phantomhive."

"So you are the famous waiter I've heard all about."

Ciel was talked about? CIEL was talked about? Impossible, he isn't that great. He doesn't even look that good. He had one fucking eye. Yeah that's sexy. Sebastian must be stupid to think he was ever 'famous'.

"Famous? Please, I'm no where near that."

"Yes but look at this." Sebastian reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a newspaper. Some of the pages were cut off but probably because they were not important. Ciel took the paper from the tall man and read the bold letters that said 'What a phenomenal waiter'. He was phenomenal? That was a first. As he skimmed through the words, a muscular object, dragged across his cloth member. Ciel yelled out as the object began rubbing him with more force and speed, earning a heavy moan. What was doing that? The boy lifted the table cloth up and noticed it was a foot and that foot belonged to Sebastian. Why was Sebastian **THE** Sebastian touching him? His cock of all places too.

"Read it out loud." How could he?! The only sound that wanted to come out was moans and groans. Ciel's face was flushed with sensation as the foot picked up pace.

"S-Stop. Someone will... Ah. Someone will notice us."

The boy bit down on his lips to suppress more sounds that were aching to escape. "No one would notice, now read please."

With shaky hands Ciel lifted the paper up for a better view. "The new... The new waiter C-Ciel Phantomhive, or-mmm shit-the Demon Butler, has prove th-that he-nngh- can succeed and accomplish h-hard at a mere job. It... It is sa-said that he is the star-ah-pupil."

Ciel dropped the newspaper and covered his mouth to calm down his arousal. Why was this happening? Was this punishment for being a bad waiter? Good punishment at least but that's not it! Ciel was utterly confused at the past events that just occurred. Never in his life have he been so confused. Everything was always easy to understand and process. But this, this isn't something that he was use to.

"Ciel."

He was frightened to answer, fearing he would let out a throaty scream of pleasure. He simply but barely focused his attention to the tall man.

"Suck me."

"WHAT?!"

Everyone near them froze and glanced at them, question what the commotion was. Sebastian waved it off and everyone seemed to shrug it of and continue with their dining. "I said suck me."

The Ciel looked at the man with daggers he may be a flirt but he wasn't no whore. Who did he think he was anyways? He may be famous but he wasn't going to get everything he asked for. "I will pay you 5,000 dollars."

5,000 dollars? It may not be a lot but that will be perfect! He would finally get what he'd been saving up for and have some money left over. But the question is; suck his cock, and get money? Ciel felt very low but he nodded in agreement. "Very good now get under the table and began."

'All for money Ciel, all for money.' Ciel looked around making sure no one saw his action was he slid under the table. Once he was adjust on the floor and took a large gulp, eyeing the cloth member. Sebastian jerked his leg out, telling Ciel to hurry up. Ciel proceeded to move in between his legs. When we was there, he grabbed the zipper and pulled it down and unbutton a button. He then dug his hand inside his hands and immediately froze. HE WAS HUGE! He was packing major meat down there. Who know that was possible. With another gulp her moved his boxers down a bit and released with mammoth cock. The navy haired boy eyes shot out, taking a full look at the fat glob that was Sebastian's cock. This thing shouldn't even be illegal. It's like one swing of it and you could knock someone out. But, Ciel actually wanted it. With the a small lick the organ twitched with excitement. Ciel then dragged his hot wet muscle against Sebastian's cock as he began to stroke it, bring his manhood to life.

Sebastian groaned. This is exactly what he wanted today; a nice blowjob from a cute boy. Today was a tiresome day and he deserved it. Thoughts were interrupted when he felt the boy put the gorged tip in his mouth. God why was he teasing? With a hand that slithered down under the table, Sebastian grabbed a handful of Ciel's hair and thrusted his him until the head hit his throat. Oh yes, great pleasure indeed. Ciel gagged, unadjusted to the huge beef in his mouth. The small boy loosened his mouth so he could better fit Sebastian inside him. Once he was accustomed to the size, Sebastian left him up and slammed him back down. The motions kept going and Ciel grew tired of being forced to do this. With a smack on the hand, the older man jerked his hand back. This gave Ciel time to move his mouth and hiss "I can do this by myself bastard." He then took the pulsing turgid flesh into his mouth once more.

As time progress his bobbing motion increased. Ciel loosen his mouth and slide it all in his mouth, sliding his tongue down the base. Sebastian, overcome by pleasure, whispered loud enough for Ciel to hear. "Let me come in your mouth."

Blinking Twice, Ciel thought about what he said. 'Come'... In his mouth? Ciel never swallowed before. He pulled his mouth away before that even happen and now basically a strange is telling him to swallow? Not going to happen. He began stroking him and licking on the thick flesh. The turgid flesh seem to pulse with every lick and stroke.

Sebastian felt like he was going crazy. He's climax was at his peak. As soon as he felt cumming he pushed Ciel's mouth onto his cock to capture the milky substance that shot out. Once Sebastian was empty he lightly pushed Ciel's head away and tuck his dick back safely in his pants. He then sat back and relaxed from his climax. Ciel was forced to swallow the salty seed. It tasted disgusting. At least this was the last time he was doing that.

Once he cleaned himself up, the navy haired boy peeked out from under the table for anyone. Proving that it was clear, he slipped from under the table and stood up in front of the man. He was the man that he gave oral to. With a light dust of himself, Ciel thought he looked presentable so he began to leave. As he was leaving a deep voice caught his attention so he turned around to the man of Sebastian. "I will put your money in your pay check. But first, I want to visit the boss of this place."

"Well follow me." This time Ciel actually made it to the kitchen without any disturbance. Ciel held the door for Sebastian and the tall man stepped in here noticing the beautiful kitchen and the people setting up to leave. "Time to go I believe?"

"Yup it's 10:30pm and everyone should be packing here to go home." Busy bodies were taking off aprons, washing clothes, and storing food.

Why was Sebastian acting as if it was normal for that to happen? So making people give him blowjobs was a regular thing. Also, Ciel is apart of the whores that done it. What else could happen?

"Brother!"

Brother? There were no family members working with family members here. Then, out of nowhere Sebastian was hugged tightly by Claude. Wait, those to are brothers?! With bugged eyes and his mouth wide open, the boy watch as the conversed about their mother. THEIR MOTHER. Yup, this day was officially made.

"Hm? Why are you looking like that? Never saw two brothers hug?"

"I-It's not that it's the brothers part. Since when are _you_ two brothers?"

The both blinked twice. Well, when looking close they did resemble a like. "It's just our father. We have a different father. But I thought not telling you guys that wasn't going to make a difference."

Sometimes having no friends then some was better. It gave people less stress. It would let them think correctly. Maybe Ciel should experiment on having no friends but Alois would find a way to make Ciel talk to him.

"Can I go home now?"

"Why yes, be here at 10am tomorrow."

Grabbing the phone out his back pocket, Ciel punched in the numbers to call Alois so he could call him to come pick him up. As it was ringing, a blur of music blasted out of Claude's pocket. Strange how the ring tone matched Alois's.

"Baby have you seen my phone?" That voice sound so familiar.

Wait, Alois?

Soon enough the blonde appeared out the boss's office, Ciel's mouth dropped.

**"ALOIS?!"**

The blonde jumped at his names being yelled. "What huh? Ciel...? Oh cieeeel!" Alois waved frantically while Ciel smacked his face violently with his hand.

"Ciel what are you doing here? Are you spying on me?"

"I am working. Remember? You dropped me off here?"

Tapping a slender finger to his chin with a confused looked, Alois tried to think of why Ciel would be here. "Wait. So you work here? With my boyfriend?"

"Argh! Forget your boyfriend! The thing that pisses me off is that your here. Why did your boyfriend have to be Claude? No no don't even answer that. You're taking me home."

With that he grabbed Alois by the sleeve to pull him away but he only snatched out of his gripped. Alois used that opportunity to stand on his toes and pull Claude by the tie down to a steamy kiss. The kiss lasted 30 long seconds be he was the ripped away from him "Bye baby! I'll call you."

Why was he friends with this guy?

**Finally! I'm sorry I took so long but so many things has been happening { me being lazy } and school. It's so hard but I wanted to make a long chapter which I failed to do. SORRY SORRY. Please R&W~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dude I know what you all are thinking and its not my fault. SHIT has been happening. Anyways, this story isn't for Bri anymore. I'm no longer friends with that bitch. So, this story is for you ALL! :D**

Three words: What the hell?

confusion was the last thing Ciel felt. What he felt was utterly rage. How dare that actor treat him like some second rate whore? Ciel wanted to go back there and punch the guy right in his money making face. His dick wasn't that great anyways. It had in awful taste, odd color, and it was rather small. Lies lies LIES.

Not to mention his best friend had a boyfriend and his boyfriend was none other then his, pole so far up is ass it could be seen behind his uvula; Claude. Yeah today couldn't get any better! Lies again. Now here he was in the passenger seat with Alois at the will being surprisingly quiet the whole time. Strange.

"Hey, why aren't you talking?"

Alois lightly shrugged "it's 11:30pm and I have a raging boner but I'm trying not to think about it by thinking about things that would make me soft for weeks."

Ah, so that's the reason. Makes sense.

**-AT THE RESTAURANT-**

"I saw you."

"Saw me what?"

"Don't play dumb Sebastian. I saw you and your seduction making ciel suck your STD manhood."

"Actually, I should be clean last time I got a check up."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

Claude sighed as pinched the bridge of his nose tightly. One thing he knew; Sebastian was a stubborn clueless bastard. It was mostly likely his mother who have him that trait. Or the fact that he was spoiled.

Sebastian was use to getting whatever he wanted since he grew up rich. Claude on the other hand cared less about the riches his family held and kept himself confined in the kitchen, cooking dishes that would put professional chefs to shame. His brother was like his complete opposite who sat on his ass and snapped his fingers for what ever he pleased to have. Soon, he was noticed by a world famous director and became a Oscar winning actor.

"Ciel isn't one of your whores. Don't treat him like one."

"He was partially asking to suck my dick. And he did it for money. If that isn't whore worthy I don't know what is."

The gold eyed man closed his eyes took a deep breath before speaking. Seems like his brother was testing his patience. "That's because..."

**XXXXX**

"Ce-iiiill, suck it."

"We no get that disgusting thing away from me."

"But it hurts like hell. It would feel better if you sucked."

"My lips aren't going **anywhere** near that." Ciel scrunched his nose. He was not about to suck the blood that was trickling down his friends finger. It was his own fault he can't cut anything right.

Alois eyes began to full up with tears as he started to jump up in down. "It hurts! It's hurts! IT HURTSSS!"

The blonde was such a baby. How did he become his best friend. Or a friend at that? Getting tired of his friends constant whining, Ciel grabbed the boys finger to his slightly opened lips. His tongue slithered out and started to lap up the blood that trickled down. Once he deemed it to his liking he retrieved his tongue back into his mouth and swallowed the metallic taste.

"Oh Ciel, that tongue of yours."

"Please... Don't mention it. Happy now?"

"Extremely." Said coldly as he went to go wash his mouth out with beer. "Hey, where did you get that beer?"

Before anything was said, Ciel grabbed one and popped the cap off with a bottle cap opener. He took a sip then exhaled, satisfied as the cold liquid trickled down his throat. "I bought it. How else?"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know you bought- wait, you bought it? You're 20. You're suppose to be 21 or older to buy alcohol legally."

"What are you; a cop?" The one eyed boy mumbled as he brought the bottle back to his lips. "I knew a guy who bought it for me."

"And who might that be?"

Ciel shrugged nonchalant "your boyfriend."

"My what?!" Alois's eyes popped out from the information that he just received. Why would his boyfriend do something so mischievous and unprofessional like and with out telling **him**? Oh, he has hell to pay when they meet again.

"He said I could drink some as long as I pay 10 dollars more. Not a bad price actually." He smirked as he took another sip. It was a very good selection of beer and wine he had be given though. Maybe guess he was lucky.

Alois looked at the boy while he casually sipped the beer. Was this guy serious? He wasted money on expensive liquor when he could have what he always wanted. The boy was by far the strangest guy ever. With a sigh, Alois said nothing while he went to go change out of his clothes and into better ones.

"You know, Sebastian made me give him a blowjob."

"What? I couldn't hear you." Alois murmured as he came back in the room while putting his shirt on. "I said Sebastian made me suck his dick."

Right then, right there was a silence that Ciel didn't know Alois was capable of doing.

"You what?"

"You heard wh-"

Before the he could even finish the blonde grabbed Ciel by the shirt with his face inches from his face. The look or worry and concern began to change his facial features. What was so bad about it? _It was just my lips on his cock_. What was so wrong about that?

"You! You fucking sucked the dick of a famous guy who likes to tell his many stories to the public! If this gets out, everyone would look at you like one of his many sluts."

Never before seen it Ciel's life have he been so worried. If news got out he did that, he would surely have to quit his job. The embarrassment was too much to bare. He wouldn't be able to love with people coming up to him and telling hi he was a slut.

"I need to talk to him. Because if what you're saying is true then I have trouble."

"Did you get his number?"

"No... I was too busy sucking his dick, Alois." The boy put his hands up in defense. "Sorry sorry, I was only trying to help. So what are we going to do then?"

What could they do? Ciel needed to clear things out now. He couldn't wait any longer because of right now, he could already be talking about it. Then, Ciel thought of something. "You have Claude's number right?"

"Of course. Why? Do you want to talk to him and take him away from me? Because if you do I wi-" a hand slapped his mouth close with a crystal blue eye glaring daggers at the blonde. "I don't want your fucking boyfriend. What I want is to call him and see if Sebastian is there. Now hand it over. **Now**.

It was not wise to disobey Ciel when he was that pissed. If you did, you'd have a death wish. The phone was snatched out of Alois's hand and the navy haired boy went savaging for the contacts until he found the one he was looking for. Pressing call, Ciel put the phone to his ear and listen to the beeping indicating he was calling someone. Soon the beeping was interrupted and a smooth sexy voice was heard on the line.

"Why hello there kitten. When are you come over?"

"You're so lucky that you're my boss or I'd tell you just how fucking disturbing that was to hear that."

"Wha... Ciel? What are you doing with Alois's phone?"

He sighed. "Don't worry about that. Is Sebastian there with you?"

"Yeah, he's right here. Why?"

Ciel was starting to get annoyed. **He** Needed answers not him giving answers.

"Just put him on the phone. I need to talk to him."

"Fine. Hold on."

There was a bit of rustling and words that Ciel could not comprehend. Soon afterwards, it was quiet and a deep, beautiful voice, buzzed through Ciel's head. It gave him chills. "Hello?"

"Do you know where Maple Crest Street is?"

"Yes, I drove passed it on the way here."

"Well, there's a park straight down from there and I want you to meet me there in 15mins. You better come and don't be late. 15mins starting now. Bye."

**XXXXXX**

"Wait... So that's why? I never knew that."

"Yeah jackass. He doesn't talk about it but one day he was so... Defenseless. When I tried to help him up while we was in the corner crying he felt so fragile. That night he told me everything. Only me and Alois know and now you do. DON'T tell him. This is a secret that could break him down but, I still didn't tell you everything. There's more."

Sebastian gulped. More? What else could of happened to the kid? He thought the eye patch was for show but wasn't for display. What happened to him? Why does he act like nothing happened? As if his mind was read Claude spoke.

"He has never been treated for his depression. He sort of locked it away from everyone. I don't know how he copes with it but he's doing pretty well. But..."

"But what?"

"Alois doesn't happen to tell me that he has nightmares of his past. We try to make him go to a therapist but he's so damn stubborn."

"We jus-"

Claude rose a finger to tell him to hold on while he took his phone out to answer it.

"Why hello there kitten. When are you come over?" Claude's face burned a bright red. _Something must of happened._

Sebastian looked up when he heard Ciel's was the one Claude was talking to. "Yeah, he's here. Why?"

Who's here?

Soon Claude passed the phone to Sebastian who shook his head. "What does he want?" Sebastian said in a whisper.

"I don't know and I don't give a fuck since he didn't tell me now answer the phone." The red eyes man groaned and snatched the phone and put it to his ear. He didnt say anything until Claude elbowed him in the arm to say 'speak'. He really didnt want to talk to the boy after what he heard.

"Hello?"

"Do you know where Maple Crest Street is?"

"Yes, I drove passed it on the way here." Then Ciel said something that Sebastian didnt even think he'd do. He told him to meet him there. What would happen if I don't?❤

Well it would be a waste to do that. It must be really important if he wants to meet up with him. The man sighed and got up to ahead for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. Don't wait up."

**XXXXXX**

What did Ciel want? Sebastian was currently driving in the pitch black world while the street lights and his front lights helped shine light onto it. He looked carefully at the street for the certain one he has been searching for. After a while we came upon 'Maple Street Street'. He turned right and drove straight down.

Looking at both sides, Sebastian spotted the park that Ciel was talking about and park his car next to the curve.

Turning his Care off, Sebastian stepped out and surveyed the place. Vacant. Perfect.

He walked up to the park and looked around. Nothing special, few swings and two slides with monkey bars and a wobbly bridge. He looked at the bench and so what he was looking for. The red eye man walked to the bench and stopped when a icy cold glare shot out at him. "You're late."

"It takes time when you only explored so much in only a short period of time. Also, it's rather dark if I don't say so myself."

"Humph, whatever lets get to business."

Sebastian rose an eyebrow. "And what kind of business is that?"

"You and your big mouth. I've heard rumors."

"Ah, those rumors. Yes I do like to brag or berate my partners in public. You should try it. It's actually quite interesting."

Ciel rolled his eyes at the arrogant man. "Yeah well, I'm not so popular as you."

"But you are. The artic-"

"That's only in this area. You're know through out the world. You have more power then me. So don't try to compare me to you as if we're equals. I would like to be equal to you but I'm not so stop giving me false hope."

Sebastian blinked a few times. This was the first he had ever heard someone lash out at him. No one besides his parents and Claude talked back to him but hear he was listening to a blonde tell him what to do. Very interesting.

"You are quite the boy. Why don't we go discuss it in my hotel home?"

"I bet you have aids." Ciel spoke nonchalant. He didn't care who Sebastian was anymore. Ciel knew one thing though. He knew that Sebastian was a spoiled bastard.

"My my, you and my brother must stop hanging around each other. I'm as clean as a whistle actually."

"What do you do then? To get a background check on the person you are fucking? Or do you just come up to them and ask 'I want to fuck but do you have any disease I should know of?'"

Sebastian was usually one with words but a kid was making him speechless. "Don't be silly, they would lie if I asked."

"Tch..."

"Why are you so upset with me?"

"Oh I don't know, I gave a big mouthed asshole a fucking blowjob knowing that I would regret the results of doing that. My life is going to be fucked up thanks to you."

The taler man groaned and drug a hand threw his hair. Why did the boy have to make him feel so guilty about himself? Why did Sebastian give a fuck?

"Listen. What time do you get out of work tomorrow?"

"5:30pm"

"Perfect." The man dug his hand in his back pocket and fished out a card with his number and wrote on the back an address. "Come here to this place at 7pm."

"Yeah but..."

He wasn't able to finish the sentence because Sebastian wasn't there anymore. Neither was his car.

**OH MY GOSH DON'T KILL ME. I'm sorry I neglected my babies okay? I'm really sorryyyyy. Love me please? It's just that I have a school report and practice and and anddddd I'm just stalling. I RP on twitter and so that also makes me stall. SOWWYYY. R&W**


End file.
